


Upside Down

by AC_nelli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fate Discord, Fate by TheTrueSpartan, Gen, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli
Summary: One day Ron woke up and nothing was like it was supposed to be.Fate!Ron finds himself in canon universe.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fate Fan Stories





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206147) by [TheTrueSpartan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSpartan/pseuds/TheTrueSpartan). 



> You can find the FFN story link for Fate and additional info in the description for the Fate Fest Stories collection.
> 
> This is NOT Fate!Canon.

Ron woke up with a head-splitting headache. He let out a pained groan as he sat up, immediately regretting the movement because some invisible force shoved a dull knife into his temples. 

_ What the fuck? I need a pain relief potion, and I need it now.  _

When he finally made it to his trunk, he was positive years have passed since even a slug would be faster and more agile than him right now. His annoyance only increased when he discovered he ran out of the potion, just a few drops left in the vial.  _ Better than nothing.  _ Although it wasn’t nearly enough potion to get rid of the pain in his head, it at least subdued the slightest bit. 

He cast a quick tempus and was relieved to see he had enough time to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit before classes. 

After coming back late to Hogwarts yesterday night, he decided not to go down all the way to the dungeons but just kip at the Sanctuary. It had been a tyring day and just the thought to deal with anybody exhausted him. It still did, but now was not the time to slack off. He got things to do. 

He changed into his Hogwarts robes which smelled like sandalwood as usual. Marty must have left them while he slept, freshly washed and ironed.  _ Marty my friend, you’re the fucking best. I want to buy something nice for him. Maybe I could ask the other house elves what I could get him. And when his Birthday is. Can’t believe I never asked him that.  _

His way to the Hospital Wing went blissfully uneventful. Everyone was apparently already at breakfast, and aside from a fourth year Ravenclaw who needed something for his upset stomach, he encountered not a single soul. 

“Mr. Weasley”, the school nurse looked at him slightly concerned, “are you feeling alright? No offence, but you look awful.” 

“I’ll never get tired of your compliments.” Ron winked at her, giving her his best smile. Well, the best he could come up with at this point. 

Instead of one of Madam Pomfrey’s dry remarks, he only received a raised eyebrow and a confused look at his hair and shoulders. 

“Keep the staring down, Madam Pomfrey. It’s making me blush.” Ron tried for another joke, again, disappointingly without much of a reaction. She just stared unblinkingly at him. 

“Mr. Weasley, can I help you or not? I don’t have all day.” 

Ron chose not to comment on the obvious vacancy of the hospital wing and just asked her for the pain relief potion. After a very unnecessary explanation on when and how to take the medicine, he drank the pumpkin juice the nurse mixed the potion into, and pocketed the vial with the remaining pain killer. Since Madam Pomfrey was apparently in a bad mood today, he didn’t bother to ask why she treated him like a toddler.  _ Pumpkin juice? Really? She knows I have to take stuff that tastes like troll crap everyday…  _

“Alright, thanks for the potion Madam Pomfrey. See you next week.” And with that, he left for breakfast. 

Madam Pomfrey looked at the retreating form of Ronald Weasley and just shook her head. For a short moment, she thought about asking why he was wearing a Slytherin tie but decided against it. 

After years of working as the Hogwarts school nurse, she saw things much crazier than a Gryffindor wearing a Slytherin tie. And she got better things to do. Like making new pain relief potions for barmy students. 

Ron felt better immediately after he left the hospital wing. He checked his reflection in a mirror on his way to the Great Hall and quickly charmed his hair to look at least half presentable. Concentrating on his appearance was almost impossible because a witch flying on a dragon and a crazy knight gave him unasked advice about it from their portraits. 

Right before he entered the Great Hall, Malfoy stormed out, sneering at him and went off into the direction of the dungeons.  _ We are on sneering terms again, aren’t we? I’ll check in with him later.  _

Of course, today wasn’t the day no one would bother him, so it was barely surprising when he saw Harry approaching him. 

“Ron, where have you–? What happened to your hair? And what are you wearing?” 

_ People like to insult me today.  _ He took a quick look at his Rolex and decided not to deal with the Boy-Who-Lived right now. 

“Harry, I get back to you later. I’m sorry, but I really am busy today.” And with that, he headed towards the Slytherin table. Naturally, he missed the dumbfounded expression on Harry’s face, as well as the shocked and awed looks from Hermione, Ginny, his brothers, and pretty much all of Gryffindor house. 

Since the girls were apparently already gone, he took his usual seat between Theo and Blaise. Without as much as a mumbled ‘Good Morning’, he loaded his plate with as much eggs and bacon as possible.  _ Merlin, these house elves deserve a pay raise. This is amazing. Not as good as Mum’s, but a very close second.  _

He didn’t notice the utter silence at first, but when there wasn’t any chatter nor the usual clacking and scraping of knives and forks, he looked up to check what made everyone speechless. 

And apparently, that something was him. Every single face at the Slytherin table was turned at him, staring at him with all kind of different expressions.  _ I know I’m gorgeous, but this is just weird.  _

Just as he turned to Blaise to ask what’s going on, his friend cut him off. “Care to explain why are you eating at our table, Weasley?” 

_ Wait, what?  _ He studied Blaise’ expression for a bit and as usual, he had his aloof demeanour in place, only raising a single eyebrow at him. 

Ron looked to his other side at Theo who scowled at him, noticeably trying to get some space between himself and the redhead. 

“If this is supposed to be a prank you should take lessons from my brothers. No offence, but this is fucking pathetic. At least, ask Tracy before you try something like that. Or Peeves, for Merlin’s sake.” 

At the mention of his brothers, he looked over at the Gryffindor table and was presented with a similar picture as Slytherin offered. Almost all of them stared –mostly shocked– at Ron, including the twins. The only difference between the twins and the rest of their housemates was the mischievous glint in their eyes.  _ Merlin, help me.  _

Harry and Hermione though didn’t look shocked anymore as they strode over in his direction. Harry was clearly worried while Hermione couldn’t express her annoyance any better. 

“Weasley, if you don’t want to be on the receiving end of one of our prefect’s detentions, I’ll highly advise you to leave this table right now.” Blaise addressed him again. 

“Not that I would ever bother to care enough, Weasley,” Theo spoke up for the first time since Ron sat down, “but if Flint sees you sitting at this table, you’ll spend the next couple of weeks in the hospital wing. So, get up. NOW!” 

Before Ron could answer, Harry and Hermione reached him. 

“Ron, may we talk to you for a second?” Hermione asked, her voice trembling with suppressed anger. 

Slowly but surely, Ron started to realize that this wasn’t a giant prank set up by his friends and siblings. To confirm this, he looked up to where the Professors were eating and sure enough, he met the pitch-black eyes of Snape. Aside from the painfully dangerous look on his face, Severus Snape didn’t show a single scar of the torture he went through by The Dark Lord. The most obvious difference would be sure enough that not just one, but two eyes stared back at him. Plural. 

Without a second thought, Ron stood up and nodded towards the two Gryffindors to follow him. He just had to shake them off outside of the Great Hall and try to get back to the Sanctuary. Something went terribly wrong last night and he had to find out what. He already felt his hands starting to shake and a cold sweat breaking out. A panic attack in the making that Ron really could not afford right now. 

Right when Ron decided to get rid of Harry and Hermione, he felt his whole body stiffen and fall to the side.  _ Did…did they just hex me?  _

“What the hell, Hermione! What did you do? How are we supposed to bring him to Dumbledore now?” Harry half-whispered half-shouted. 

“Do you really think he’ll come with us willingly if this is Sirius Black?” Hermione answered haughtily while she made sure nothing got hurt when Ron fell over. 

_ SIRIUS BLACK?! What the fuck?  _

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but to drag him all the way up to the seventh floor like  _ this  _ will not go unnoticed, Hermione!” 

“I have a plan. But we need your Invisibility Cloak for this. Please, Harry, go and get it. I’ll explain later.” She pointed at an alcove right behind Harry. “I’ll hide him in there until you come back.” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then thought otherwise and just sprinted upstairs to get his Cloak. 

“ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ ,” Hermione pointed her wand at the motionless Ron and carefully levitated him behind one of the alcoves beside them. She too hid behind there, shooting guilty looks at him while she waited for Harry. 

By the time Harry came back, Ron already was in the middle of a full-blown panic attack. Only this time, none of his friends were there to help him out of it. He felt like suffocating and that his trembles weren’t able to escape because of the Full Body-Bind curse made it ten times worse. 

“What now?” Harry asked as he gave Hermione the Invisibility Cloak. 

Hermione threw the fabric over Ron and slowly started to levitate him into the air. “Let’s go the hospital wing, Harry,” Hermione said as they made their way towards the stairs. 

“Hermione, I’m sure this is not Ron. We have to get Dumbledore. What if this person did something to the real Ron? We have to find him, and Dumbledore is the greatest…” 

“We don’t know if this is the real Ron or not. Someone could’ve confounded or poisoned or cursed him. Either way, we need to get him to Madam Pomfrey, Harry. What if he got seriously hurt? We can get the Headmaster when–“ 

Harry stopped walking, forcing Hermione to halt in her steps too, accidentally bumping Ron’s head on the railing. 

“Hermione, this is  _ not  _ Ron. He doesn’t walk like Ron, he doesn’t talk like Ron, he doesn’t even  _ eat  _ like Ron. He doesn’t bloody look at us like Ron. Did you see him at the Slytherin table? He thought he belonged there. He thinks he is a Slytherin, Hermione. A Slytherin. I don’t even think this is Sirius Black. That wouldn’t make any sense…” 

While Harry talked himself into a whole new kind of hysteria, Ron tried desperately to tune out the boy’s blabbering. After internally raging about Ravenclaw Ron who didn’t show up the one time he needed him, he was desperate enough to ask the Entity for help.  _ Answer me, you fucking cunt! What have you done to me?  _

Ron knew that this couldn’t be a new cycle. Was he trapped in one of his previous cycles? How the fuck did he get there? Yesterday evening he went to bed as Ron Weasley; Slytherin, chess prodigy, co-owner of the Quibbler, boyfriend to a girl that was way out of his league, and a bloody monster with a God inside its head. What happened overnight that changed the world outside of their 

Sanctuary? Or did the room just provide him with the things he expected to be there? What if Marty isn’t his house elf and friend in this universe? The thought about not having Marty as his ally almost made him black out with fear. 

_ Focus! You can break away from Harry and Hermione. You just need to concentrate.  _ Like never before he focused on his Occlumency and led his mind to Stoatshead Hill. When he felt the calmness that came with the memory, he tried to move his limbs. After the eleventh attempt, he was able to move his thumb and soon enough, he was ready to send some vipers Hermione and Harry’s way. It took him another minute to conjure the snakes under the Invisibility Cloak and right before they reached the entrance to Dumbledore’s office (apparently Harry won their argument), he lashed one of the snakes towards Hermione who shrieked in fear, dropping Ron onto the ground in the process. 

Ron barely felt the impact as he already tried to get to his wand. With two fingers he managed to get it out and undid the Full Body-Bind. 

Fortunately, the Cloak landed on top of him, so he leapt off the ground, cast a silencing charm on his shoes and ran as fast as he dared with the Cloak. 

Black spots started to form in his vision and he knew he would faint any second if he couldn’t find a place to think and rest. 

As he left the castle, he hid behind a large tree even though he was still under the Invisibility Cloak. He knew he hadn’t much time before a whole search party would hunt him down. 

He pulled up his sleeve and was strangely relieved to see the scars on his arm.  _ I have to find my way back to my current cycle. All the things I achieved, all the hardships I went through…this can’t be the end of it. Not like this.  _

The air under the Cloak became stuffy, so he let it fall to the ground. Just as he lifted his wand to cast Disillusionment charm, he heard a sneery and well-known voice behind him. 

“Well, well, well,” Draco Malfoy grinned at Ron, appearing to be nothing but happy about the sight in front of him, “if it isn’t the loony Weaselbee.” 

_ Apparently, no one forced this Malfoy to become a bearable person.  _ Ron already felt cold rage overtaking his mind. 

“You know they’re already searching for you, right? I hope Snape forces you to clean the table you contaminated. A poor, traitorous Weasley eating on the table of the Great House of Salazar Slytherin. The man would turn in his grave. I think I know what you’re trying though. Did your fat, poor mother ask you to become a beggar? Did she ask you to beg the proper Purebloods for scraps? Did she–“ 

Ron didn’t hear Malfoy’s filth any longer. He stared at his hands which reflected the red glow of his now turned eyes. 

**_Someone will be punished today._ ** ****

He looked up at the blonde ponce who immediately stopped talking. As soon as he saw The Entity’s eyes, Malfoy fell to the ground, pure horror deforming his face. Ron saw Malfoy’s body shaking, trying to crawl away from him. Hysterical whimpers and pathetic cries for help fell on deaf ears. 

“Y-You..w-what a-a-are you? If you h-hurt me, I swear…MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!” 

Ron showed him his delighted Entity grin and Malfoy was full-on screaming for help in his annoying high-pitched voice. 

The last things Ron felt were his claws breaking through and the ring of his eardrums at Malfoy’s earsplitting cries. 


End file.
